horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Harper
Molly Harper was the survivor of the North Bay Bridge accident in Final Destination 5. Molly works at Presage Paper. She is the girlfriend of Sam Lawton. She is the kindest one of the survivors and left the bridge after Sam suffers a premonition. Molly was never intended to die in the bridge collapse, but her death on Flight 180 makes her the sixth survivor of the North Bay Bridge to die. Biography Molly was resided in New York. She is amiable and innocent. Molly is dating Sam Lawton and works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. She was disappointed when her boyfriend accepts his apprenticeship in Paris, but Sam joins Molly because he really cared much about her. Molly was qualified to join at the company retreat along with her coworkers. Molly meets with Sam, telling him that their relationship is not working out before heading to the trip with the others. Then, when Sam has a premonition of the bridge they're on is going to collapse, Sam convinces Molly to get off the bridge, their coworkers follow them before the bridge collapse. During the following interview by Agent Block, Block asks Molly about the break up. Leading to the question if, Sam got so upset that he lost control resulting in the bridge collapse. Molly just simply told Block, "It's personal". Molly then meets with the others at the memorial of those who did not survive the North Bay Bridge collapse. Later, Sam stopped by Molly's house in the rain. She lets him in, and they talk about how Sam dreams of being an apprentice in Paris which leads to the end of their relationship. After Candice's demise, Molly felt disturbed on her death until Sam comforts her before their talk with Olivia and having drinks with Nathan. Sam invites Molly to go to Paris because he cared much about her. Later, Molly appears with Sam, Peter and Nathan after hearing Isaac's death. They met Bludworth, who responds to them that they evaded Death and telling them to took someone's life. After Bludworth, Peter and Nathan leave, Molly suspects that Olivia might be in danger. She joins with Sam to save her. They arrive at the clinic, but are too late to save Olivia. The next morning, Molly meets with Sam on her couch figuring out the order of their coworkers die, and then figure out that Nathan is going to be next. However, the union boss Roy is murdered instead of Nathan despite not being on Death's list. Their boss Dennis arrive at the factory, figuring out what's going on until a wrench flies and kills him in front of the survivors. Afterwards, Molly tries to convince Sam not to go to work, but Sam assures her that maybe something doesn't want him to die if that something saved him on the bridge. The duo then spend the night at the local restaurant, and Peter interrupts their date. Driven to insanity by Candice's death, Peter attempts to kill Molly with a gun when he believes that she deserves to live more than Candice. Jim Block arrives at the scene, and he is shot by Peter, who decides to kill Molly and Sam to remove any witnesses. As Peter is about to kill Molly, Sam saves her when he stabs Peter with a meat spit. Death Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane and the others following them. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. On board, when Sam starts suffering the same omens from the bridge earlier. The plane that he and Molly are boarding was revealed to be Flight 180, which starts to break apart in mid-air. The fuselage near them rips apart, causing Molly to begin sucking her out of her seat. Sam grabs onto her, but the overwhelming force causes Molly to lose her grip. She get sucked out of the plane and bisected by the tailplane. Signs/Clues *Molly tells Sam she wants the window seat. *In the premonition, Sam gets cut in two by a sheet of steel, while in reality, Molly is the one who gets cut in two. *An advertisement is shown for the Easternfield Lasik where Olivia had gone to, on the back of Molly's magazine *The words fasten your seatbelt are flashing on the plane *A plane is seen near Sam's cubicle when she, Sam and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *A photo of Sam and Molly was seen in Molly's house. In the photo, Molly and Sam were hugging, she was standing in front of Sam, and she died before Sam. *The song Dust in the Wind is heard on the plane. *Sam sees a group of kids shouting and arguing as they leave the plane. A flight attendant states to another passenger that one of the kids had a "vision" that the plane was going to explode. *Sam cuts himself on Flight 180 just like he did on North Bay Bridge. *Her death is similar to when a girl on a plane (casualty of Final Destination) died from falling out of the plane's window seat in the premonition. Trivia *Molly's character has many titles due to her role in the film: **First character that was meant to survive the opening disaster, but died in another one at the end; **First female character who was not meant to die until later in the movie; **Second character to be included on Death's list after being saved from a fatal event, the first one being Brian Gibbons from the second movie. *She is similar to Lori Milligan from the fourth movie in that both of them are the girlfriends of the main protagonist, who is also the visionary, and both of them die right before their boyfriends. *Molly's death is very confusing to many. Here is one theory people have: Molly was always suppose to survive the North Bay Bridge collapse, that was her fate for that accident. Now Peter tried to kill Molly to get her life and live the rest of her years, but he killed Agent Jim Block instead (getting his life). Peter now having a new life, being put on a new list separate from the Bridge's unfinished list, tries to kill Molly (the witness to murder). Before Peter kills Molly, Sam is able to stab Peter in the back, killing him. If Sam was never meant to be alive he would never have been able to save Molly. Unless Sam had received a new life, creating a new destiny. But, as far as Death's plan is concerned Peter was supposed to get a new life and kill Molly. This can be proven by The Final Destination's theory of "What if us being here, right now, was the plan all along?". Another theory. Molly was always suppose to have died on Flight 180 all along. Her true destiny rested on Flight 180. Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Final Destination characters Category:2000 deaths Category:Victims of Death